How is the Pack today?
by ScotciaBabe
Summary: Scott's sister Arissa moved back in with there mother and was thrust into the world were werewolves are really. Now everyone is a wolf except her and Allison. The Pack bonds. Erika/Stiles, Scott/Allison, Jackson/Danny, and Derek/OC/Isaac. Yeah it's gonna be tons of fun. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Arissa's P.O.V.**

Wow my life and my friends' lives have gotten so weird this last year. For me it all started after I moved back in with my mom, away from my father. I really missed my brother and our friend Stiles, but as soon as I got back I was thrown into a world of a supernatural sort. I grew to really enjoy the family I have with the Pack now. I don't know what I would do without them. Oh yeah and there are only two humans in the Pack; myself and Allison my brother's girlfriend.

If you didn't know us all any better you would either think we were all related or have some weird giant orgy, but that only happens sometimes. lol That's a joke... kinda. On with this then.

* * *

I was just chilling at my computer desk not really doing anything, just staring into space thinking and absent-mindfully tapping my lucky pen. "Ris do you ever get anything done? " I jumped but I realized who that voice belonged to, Isaac Lahey, I should have guessed.  
"You know I do Isaac." I winked and motioned to the bed. "Just wait for me to get ready, go ahead." I smiled at him as he made his way to my bed.

I decided on some boy-shorts and a tank-top to sleep in. Isaac spends most nights in my room after he has a horrible nightmare, normally about before his father was murdered. We are kinda together, I guess. I make him feel really safe, even though I'm the human in the room. Probably has something to do with that fact, I don't put up with everyone's bullshit.

"Thanks Rissa." he smiled. _'I absolutely love his smile. He doesn't do it enough...Great I got sucked up into my own head that I'm just staring. Damn me.'_

"You're welcome honey." I replied.

Sometimes the beds in this house get crowded mine and Scott's. The pack pretty much just come and go as they please, mainly to mark their scents or whatever I don't remember what it's called. I like having one of them with me, it never gets lonely. That makes me feel so much better with all my problems.

I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and slipped my clothes on. I'm not worried about wearing so little clothes around Isaac or most of the pack for that matter, I mean they've seen me naked a couple different times so itn't a big deal. I walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to my bedroom, as I was about to get in bed Isaac mummbled, " Damn Rissa keep coming to bed like that and I'll have to attack you." with the most adorable smirk I've seen.

"Oh babe, what makes you think that isn't what I want?" I asked. "but not tonight, we have to get up before ten to make it to Derek's for some awesome pack bonding."

I climbed in as fast as humanly possible. As soon as I was down and under the covers it was like natural. We met in the middle of the bed, my back to his front, his one arm under my head, and his other on my hip. In all honesty I love this the cuddling anyway sometimes people say some rather mean things, when it comes to how people see us.

* * *

**-The Next Morning-**  
Scott just barges right into my room, of course Isaac and I were still out for the count so he came over flicked Isaac's forehead, and whispered to me, "Arissa. It's time to get up. Gotta go to Derek's."

I growled. "fuck off. I need sleep." and rolled over to shove my face into Isaac's chest. I should have anticipated what happened next.

Scott and Isaac glanced at each other and smirked, Scott left the room and Isaac picked me up. I wasn't really thinking about it, but he took me to the bathroom, got into the shower and turned the water on us. I screamed. "ISAAC! YOU ASS!"

He kissed my check. " I love you too Arissa." After about two minutes of us just staring at eachother we burst out into laughter. I finally realized where we were and started to strip. Isaac looked at me confusingly, "what are you doing Ris?"

"Well I'm taking my clothes off? I'm in a shower might as well." I winked. "Just take it off."

"Sounds good to me beautiful." replied him. we were in there for about 20 minutes. When we were done, I got two huge towels and we wrapped up in them to walk down the hall to my room. Once inside the door my towel was gone. I was searching for a great outfit when my phone started ringing so I got sidetracked. Isaac is already ready, just laying back and just checking me out. "This better be good!" I grumbled into the phone.

"Oh it is love. By the way your rack looks great today. Why not just come over just the way you are?" replied Derek. _'DAMN IT.'_

"You're outside my window aren't you.?" I asked already knowing the answer. "Isaac open the window please." While he did that I hurried to put on some skinnies and a long-sleeve v-neck. '_Eh, fuck the underwear.'_

"Wow, Rissa. That was the fastest anyone has ever put their clothes back on in front of me, normally they are removing everything." commented Derek while Isaac snickered. I frowned. I don't like hearing about his sexual experiences. I flipped them the bird, "Fuck you both."

They exchanged a look then looked back at me, "Oh we will." They advanced me, in a predatory way. I was rather turned on, just by this small action. They could probably smell my arousal. When I was off in my own world thinking of all the naughty things we could be doing, they attacked. Derek my mouth and Isaac my neck, their hands roaming my body. I was slowly losing my control. Derek moved to the other side of my neck and sucked. I moaned._ 'This has to stop right now. Before I have sex with them before group bonding.'_ "Alright, enough boys. You marked me, I'm moaning and losing control we need to go now. Otherwise we'll be late." I shoved them away. I know they let me 'cause come on, I'm just human.

"I'm Alpha, we can be late." Derek replied smoothly.  
"Uh, no. you can be late. Isaac and I can't." I grabbed their hands and dragged them though the house and out the front door, to my beloved Impala. Only awesome thing my father gave me.

* * *

**-20 minutes later-**

I just pulled up next to Stiles' jeep outside Derek's house, left the keys in the car and we took off hand-in-hand to the living room of the house. We passed Jackson and he stared so, I know the love-bites are very visible. "You guys are such asses." I exclaimed while smacking their stomachs.

They both smiled like they were Innocent while Derek said, "We aren't asses. We love you and everyone outside of this Pack needs to know, that you are taken." I couldn't help but let the small smile grace my face and kiss their checks. I felt so loved right then.

"Hey if I knew I could get some this morning instead of right now, I would have came to your house Arissa." interjected Jackson. _'You're to inlove with Danny to even think about it.'_

"Thanks Jackson." I smiled. " I would have did you the same way I did them... Told you no, then dragged you here." we kissed but, just a quick peck anything else would be weird, other than cuddling. He loves our banter. He isn't the only one, not that I will admit that.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Arissa's POV**

So I know this is corny or whatever but, the pack pretty much just cuddled up and watched some scary movie. Mainly just to include Allison and I before they "bond" in the wood, while we prepare enough food to satisfy an actual army. Werewolves have great metabolisms, plus most of the pack are growing teenage boys.

Once the movie was over, we were just a pile of limbs trying to untangle ourselves. Granted a few of us were asleep, so they didn't really want to move. Our Alpha just happened to be one of those few people. In my opinion I don't think he sleeps enough, but it's time for them to go. I slip from where I am at the bottom of the pile with everyone's head or some body part on me, to straddling him to give him a wake up kiss. After he wakes up of course he will as Stiles calls him be a sour-wolf. _'Great. Just what everyone needs. A pissy Alpha.'_ "Ris, you might wanna get up now." suggested Erica.

"No, it's alright Erica." I replied. "You all might want to leave, like right **now** though. Before he wakes up, I'll tell him you are waiting outside." I could tell everyone was relieved, by the sighs that subconsciously left their mouths. "I'll be out later for the goodbyes." With that they all basically ran to get out.

"**Derek**, get your ass up now." I demanded while wrapping my arms around this neck, I know where this is going to lead. Within seconds I'm on my back underneath a very grumpy man, with red glowing eyes. _'Glorious.'_ "Babe deep breaths."

"Mhmm." after that he started running his nose across my jawline and down my throat, all I could do was just wait for him to be done and more awake.

After about a minute, alright it was 52 seconds later that he realized what he was doing. So he leaned up a little and kissed me on the nose. "I'm staying the night tonight. Just so you know. Oh yeah and Isaac too. You gotta sleep more, 'cause nobody wants a grumpy motherfuc-" and he attacked my mouth probably just to shut up my self-conscious little rant. I was grateful. I turned my head a little, because I have to get to the point. "The pack is wait for us, uh you outside. It's time for the run. What do you want Ali and I to make?"

I should have know he would be up and out as soon as I mentioned the pack. In a way it kind of hurt, it's felt like a small rejection that he didn't want to be that close. So I started getting up on my own, once I was on my knees I realized this could be a compromising position. I glanced up and Derek and he had this look, and a cocky smirk, so I quickly got up outta the floor. _' Damn the things he can do with just a look._' I cleared my throat, "Well I guess we should get out there then..." with that I fled.

**-OUTSIDE-**

As soon as I went outside all eyes were on me, then I remembered they all were probably listening and maybe even smelling Derek and I. '_Wonderful._' "Hi guys he's coming..Coming outside. I mean. Well you know what I mean. I.." I frowned, they chuckled. "I'm just gonna shut up now." Stiles looked at me sympathetically, he defiantly knows what I'm going though with the rants anyway.

I just start staring at the ground, because what else am I supposed to do. Until I can still feel everyone looking at me. "Stop, fucking staring or I won't cook a damn thing and just go home." I threatened.

"Arissa, we're sorry. It's just we still aren't used to the Alpha love I mean, he's not a cuddly person." replied Scott. "Plus I don't really want my sister screwing my Alpha."

I frowned and stepped alittle closer. "Scott, you might want to shut your mouth." _'Gosh I'm violent. No wonder I've never dated.'_ Scott looks really amused. How can he not though I just threatened a werewolf, man an I stupid.

After that little confrontation everyone was just standing around, waiting for Derek. It didn't take long for him to grace everyone with his presence as soon as the 'fight' was over he was out the door ready to go. As everyone said their 'see you laters' to Allison and I, Isaac came over and kissed my forehead while Derek just nodded in my general direction. '**_Balls.!_**' "Well lets go Ali. Gotta feed that family." She smiles and we start to walking.

**-KITCHEN-**

"So now that we have made what normal people would make on thanksgiving for three years in a row, what do you want to do Arissa?" questioned Allison. I giggled.

"Is it okay if I ask you something?" I asked, she nodded. "Does, Derek really like me?" I became very interested in a groove in the table at this point waiting for her answer.

"Of course he does Ris! Why would you think otherwise?"

"Well sometimes he just seems, to I don't know not want to be with me. Not like I try to stay with him all the time or anything. But like after everyone left earlier he sleepily cuddled, but once he was awake he jumped right up. Or when everyone was telling us good-bye, he just nodded. This sounds pathetic, but I have a few issues."

"Ris, the only other person he every opened up to killed his family. She betrayed him." Allison replied.

"Yeah, well I'm not her. Even if we were to break up, I still wouldn't betray him he's my brothers Alpha, the Pack leader or whatever, and I'm kinda pack. You guys are my family. I just wanna feel loved." now I was tearing up a bit. Allison was instantly up, around the table, and hugging me until I thought I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. "Al. Can't. Breath."

"You are loved, everyone loves you. I promise, this pack loves you. Yes we fight but we love you and each other."

"Thanks, Ali I'm just being stupid." I said with a small giggle. "Since we're done here you want to go sleep in Derek's bed? It's super comfy?"

"Uh hell yeah, I'd love to. When else am I going to be able to sleep in it?" She asked at I grabbed her hand and pretty much dragged her ass up the stairs and into Derek's room. As soon as we got into the bed my brain just shut off so I curled up into Allison's side and was out like a light. As I drifted into a dreamless sleep I felt Allison pull me closer, probably by instinct.

**- 30 minutes later- Derek's POV**

"The girls did a good job, I can tell just from the smell" commented Jackson.

I smirked, "Of course they did." _'Arissa doesn't everything well.'_ I don't even think she realizes how great she is, I don't say it but she should know. _'Huh is that snoring?'_

" I think their asleep. I don't hear any laughter." suggested Scott as if he knew what I was thinking. "Derek I think we should go wake them up. Everyone else should get ready for dinner, does that sounds okay?"

"It sounds perfect Scott. You heard him everyone." I glanced at Isaac. He looks so adorable after we go for a run, this time it might have to do with the small fact he has a leaf in his hair. Before I go awake the little monster that is Rissa, I'll remove for him and maybe steal a few kisses. I took the few steps over to him, and wrapped one arm around his waist while picking the leaf out. "You had some stuff in your hair, now if you feel like you should repay me in a sort I would enjoy and accept a kiss or two."

"You know I can't resist a nice proposition." and with a smirk he moved in for a chaste kiss, then back in for a more passionate one. After awhile I couldn't stop myself and I took his bottom lip between my teeth and lightly pulled. He groaned at that. "Don't do this to me now, you'll just leave me hanging."

"You're right we should wait for Arissa to do this." With that I walked away, into the house, and up the stairs to my room where I know she and most likely Allison will be.

**-UPSTAIRS ARISSA'S POV-**

Here I am face stuffed into a mind-blowing pillow that has a musk of Derek and a bit Isaac, with an arm wrapped around me. It's like bliss or something along those lines. That is until the arm is gone and I'm being smashed underneath something gigantic. "Unless everyone is down there waiting please get the hell off of me." I grumbled. I'm such an ass after I wake up oh well you either love me or hate me, right?

"Babe. _kiss._ get up. _kiss._ we are back." replied I'm guessing Derek. I mean he just has one of those voices that could make you cum just by hearing your name.

He removes his weight so I can roll over, so I'm not mumbling into the sheets. "I guess I'm coming." He smirked. "I mean I..well you know . removing.. uh getting out of this room and going downstairs where everyone is. yeah that's it. Please stop me before I ramble into something nobody should hear about, like that one time in my shower whe-" and I'm cut off buy a hand over my mouth. I scrunched up my eyebrows and he released my face, "thanks even though that wasn't what I was expecting." I might have pouted a tad bit, but then I shoved him off and took off down the stairs. I pretty sure anyone within a two mile radius could hear him laughing.

**-DINING ROOM-**

Everyone is seated in their normal seats, that never changes because a very adorable gay man just might be a little OCD. Not that it matters either way, we all like our routines. Derek at the head of the table with Isaac and myself on either side, Stiles beside me, next to him is Erica, Danny beside her, Jackson across from him, and Scott and Allison between Isaac and Jackson. It's a nice really. " Sis stop day dreaming an throw me a roll." demanded Scott from the other end of the table.

I should have said this earlier, but eating here is like eating with a bunch of ill-mannered hockey players. It's a wonder there are never any fights, during this it stumps me. "Fine fat-ass."

"Babe can't you be nice for the duration of at least this meal?" asked Derek. I frowned but nodded. If he wants nice, he might want to get used to silence again. _'I'm so mean.'_


End file.
